Unexpected
by cari22
Summary: Well...Simon here arrived at New York. He plans meeting everybody at Luke's. What happens when he arrives at Luke's and meets three very "unexpected people"


**I do not, by any ways, own these characters. And I think you may all know that.**

How long has it been? I thought. The mere thought crept into my mind. I just couldn't manage to remember how much time had passed from the last time I saw Clary. Of course, seeing her would lead to meeting with all of them... including Isabelle. I pressed down so that that thought wouldn't crawl up into my brain.

Whatever. I had just arrived at New York yesterday. The thing is, that it was not in the plan meeting up with Clary. Even though I hadn't coordinated with her directly, I came across Luke and his lycanthrope female friend-- I couldn't manage to even think about her name-- when he, out of nowhere, asked me when was I coming to his house for dinner. I know, I know. He's family, but the time lapse had come between all the people I knew before I chose to damn myself. Damning myself, as in, convincing Clary to do something to save my life from some vampires who wanted to eliminate me, because I was an anormal vampire (yes, there is such a thing as a retarded child of the night). It turned out that what I convinced her to do, did exactly the opposite of sparing my life.

I wasn't even supposed to be in New York. Even though I was "protected", Raphael kind of made it clear that I shouldn't be roaming around his domain. Yes, it's his (I know. He's totally fucked up). Yes to the fact that before he knew what made him not kill me, he had asked of me to stay abroad for the rest of eternity or I would face the consequence.I wasn't sure if it applied after, but again, whatever.

Right now I was heading to Luke's house. He still lived in Brooklyn, near the abandoned sugar factory. I was supposed to arrive there at seven. My watch read 7: 13.

I revved the engine to go faster. I was ridding the demon-powered motorcycle Jace lent me long ago. He had figured he wasn't allowed to use anything from demon or dark origin. Clary told me this was because, back then in Idris, he came to think he was part greater demon. She said, he was so disgusted at himself that he thought he needed Clary because she was part angel--like to be opposites.

I was almost there because I figured it would be best to take the side of the city opposite to the Dumort. Why take chances...right? I drove down to one of the exits after crossing the Brooklyn bridge. Riding down the street, that peculiar scent of asphalt randomly reminded me when I used to creep into Luke's bushes to see what was going on after the incident at Pandemonium-- the incident that changed her life, and afterwards, mine too.

I arrived and pulled onto the driveway in front of the house. As I got out of the car, I saw a flicker of movement through the window of the bookstore. I made my way up the porch steps and grabbed the doorknob, slightly hesitating. Maybe someone will come get the door, so I waited...

And waited. Last night Luke had asked me if I wanted to come for dinner...right? But there must be someone inside because I had seen movement. Figuring that they plainly just didn't hear me pulling up in the driveway, I yelled. "Hellooo! Anybody there?! It's Simon!"

Five minutes later. No response. So this was just very odd, and not wanting to know what was that I saw moving through the window. Turning around, I headed back to the car. Just when I opened the door, I heard a some rustling. Like if someone was rummaging through stuff. I decided then to go back to the house. When I was at the door, I didn't pause and hesitate. Gladly, the door wasn't locked. But that had been a mistake. Whomever I was seeing right now had definitely never planned on getting caught.

The figures of two men were staring at me. The man on the right was holding a little girl by the hand. She had long curly hair, and her cheeks were rosy. He seemed native american for all I knew, and was probably the strongest bulkiest human I had ever seen. His eyes pierced at me as a threat. What had I done?

I now fixed my eyes on the guy on the left.

The man did not look human. He had pearl white skin, and by his whiteness, I could tell his skin would even feel cold if I touched him. His hair was tousled. His hair was bronze. His eyes stared at me teasingly, as if he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Hello..." The man said. "This is a not very nice situation in which to meet." He chuckled.

I came to my senses right then, managing to whisper, "Who are you?" Hearing the bewilderment in my voice, I shook my head.

Then the bulky man cleared his throat. He met eyes with the one who was speaking.

The bronze-haired man nodded. "How about I properly introduce myself...?" He said this while taking a couple of steps toward me. I remained, my feet rooted to the floor.

He continued, "Who am I, you ask?"

I nodded.

He continued. "I happen to be a vampire, just as you-" He stopped, watching me as I kept shaking my head. _Dammit_, I really couldn't keep out of touch with these guys. I was doomed if they were with Raphael. I asked right then, "Are you with Raphael?"

"Actually...no. We're from the other side of the country." The vampire said. And out of nowhere, he gave me a crooked smile, which creeped me out.

**I guess you can figure out by now who these two "strangers" Simon is meeting. (If you can't figure it out... ah well. I'm sorry you haven't read a book that doesn't have a family full of vegetarian vampires. Please review... if you do, I will probably keep on writing. XD :P**


End file.
